Haunted By Our Past
by LadyWriter29
Summary: Rossi finally gets JJ out on a date and then JJ has 'accidents'. She thinks that someone is trying to hurt her, but Rossi thinks she's just clumsy. Until Rossi witnesses one 'accident' that almost kills JJ. Who could it be? Why now? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted By Our Past

_AN/ Sorry, the first chapter I posted earlier was the wrong chapter. Please, accept my apology and reread this chapter. I am sorry to my beta and for all the confusion. THank you all for understanding._

Chapter 1

"Hey, JJ. Would you like to go out for a drink tonight?" Rossi asked JJ innocently..

JJ didn't bother looking up from her paperwork that she was currently buried in. "Sure. Who else's going?" Not hearing a response, JJ glanced up at his dark face..

"I was hoping that we could go alone. I wanted to talk to you about something," Rossi replied, shifting on his feet.

JJ was a little shocked. Rossi has never wanted to talk to her alone outside of the office. "Okay," she drawled. " Do you mind telling me what this is about?" JJ asked, curiously.

"I'm actually late for a consult right now. We'll discuss it this evening. Can you be ready to leave at 5:30?"

And before JJ could say anything, Dave Rossi was gone. Staring after him, JJ looked at her now empty doorway that Dave Rossi had just stood in. JJ smiled as she refocused on her work. Though she had to admit, she was pretty curious as to what he wanted to talk about. But, once again, her mind was quickly drawn back to the scattered files on her desk.

***

Later at 5:35, JJ was still working hard on those files and reports. Then Dave darkened her office doorway, yet again. "Didn't I tell you 5:30 Agent Jearau?" Dave asked sarcastically. Jumping in her seat, JJ glanced up from her seat.

"Sorry. I just need a few more minutes. I hate to leave something so close to being finished until Monday. I just need o get these papers copied and get these reports signed. Is Hotch still in his office?" JJ asked, looking up at Dave.

"Actually, he just left. Looks as though with the fraternization rule abolished, the whole team has gone crazy. And it's only been gone for a few days." Dave grinned. He knew that he's just as crazy as everyone else. He's ready to hop on the band wagon with JJ, if only she'd cooperate.

"Did I miss something?" JJ asked, confused.

"Hotch and Prentiss left for a date. And since Garcia and Lynch have called it quits, Morgan and she have been spending a lot of time alone together. Even Reid and that nerdy girl from cold case unit have been going out on the town. Tell me that you haven't noticed all the changes." Dave replied, watching JJ's distracted face closely.

"Uh, yeah. Well, kind of. I've been busy moving. So I've been distracted," JJ yawned.

"What do you mean, moving?" Dave asked, more confused than before.

"Will wouldn't leave me alone. And that apartment was too full of memories, good and bad. So, I figured it was time for a change. A new address with a new chapter of my life. I even changed my house phone number. Will wasn't taking 'no' and 'leave me alone' for an answer. I just finished moving the last of my stuff last night. Now, I need to unpack. So let's keep tonight early, ok?" JJ requested, putting away the paper work and grabbing her purse.

Thank God it was the weekend.

"Sure. But why hadn't you told us about all this? The problem with Will and moving? The team could've helped you move." Dave replied, a little hurt that she didn't trust him enough to have confided in him. To any of them, really.

As they walked toward the elevators, JJ explained, "I kind of did this on the down low. I didn't even move things. I hired movers. They took care of all the heavy lifting. I thought there was a possibility that Will might be watching. I didn't want him to know I was moving. I was afraid he might follow me if he knew. I had a college friend at my new condo, telling the movers where things go. And, I didn't tell you about Will because it was my problem. I knew you all would worry. And you all have your own lives to worry about." JJ said, as she remembered the last memory she had of her former boyfriend.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Will, I said we are done! Through! I want you out of my life!"_

_"Jen, please! Listen to me!" Will grabbed her arms tightly and shook her violently. "You said you would love me forever!" he yelled as JJ struggled in his arms._

_"Will! Stop! You're hurting me!" Stopping his assault, he still held on to her arms. Pulling her to him for a kiss, she fought his grip. Finally, not knowing what else to do, she bit his lip._

_"Ouch! You Bitch!" Will yelped, letting go as JJ moved across the room. Following her, Will backhanded her viciously. JJ could taste the blood inside her mouth. She also noticed the blood dripping out of the corner of the left side of her mouth. She felt her cheek already swelling up. Shocked at this turn of events, she felt her fear building. Quickly grabbing her cell, she dialed 911._

_By the time the police arrived, Will had already fled the apartment. Looking at the police officer as he said, "Ma'am, all we can do is write up this report. I would recommend you get a restraining order. You should really go to the hospital, too, and have your injuries documented. It's the best way to prove your need for the restraining order."_

_"I guess as long as no one else finds out. I mean I am a freaking FBI agent. This could really be embarrassing for me at work." JJ replied as a her cheeks flushed in embarassment._

_"Don't worry. It will stay in a sealed file. The only way your colleagues would know is if you decide to tell them or it goes to court," the female officer explained._

_JJ had thanked the officer for her help and ushered her from the apartment._

_*End Flash Back*_

"JJ! Jennifer, are you ok?" Dave asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah, sorry. Just can't shake old ghosts," JJ sighed.

"Care to share what they are?" Dave asked, placing a comforting hand on JJ's shoulder. The elevator door opened and Dave and JJ stepped inside. Alone on the elevator, at least for the moment, JJ began to tell Dave about the last showdown with Will.

"I was breaking up with Will. He wasn't taking it too well. Most of our time together was yelling. A few times he raised his hand to hit me, but thought better of it. Until that night," JJ said unsteadily, pausing briefly to keep from letting her fear and embarrassment show.

"He hit you?" Dave asked, his temper rising inside the small lift.

"Yes. But first, he grabbed my arms. Just below the shoulders. He started by shaking me." Closing her mouth abrubtly as the car stopped and several people entered the elevator, JJ decided this discussion could wait until they were alone.

It wasn't until they were in his car that JJ continued. "I tried to stop him. He stopped shaking me, but didn't let go. Even though I told him he was hurting me. He tried to kiss me. And here was a stupid move on my part. I bit his lip," JJ shuddered as those old feelings of pain and degradation overwhelmed her.

"JJ, you can't say that was a stupid move. If you didn't get away from him, he could have sexually assaulted you," Dave replied carefully, trying to make JJ feel better. Unfortunately, his words had the opposite effect.

"OH MY GOD! I never thought of that! He back handed me across the face. I called the police, but he left before they got there. But I was bleeding, my cheek was swollen. I was taken to the hospital. I had pictures taken and got a restraining order. So he's not allowed near me. I haven't heard from him. But I really want to forget the nightmare that was Will LaMontagne. But it's going to take a long while before I'll trust another man," JJ said, looking out the window as Dave drove silently.

Dave looked over at her a few times. Though he can't see her face, he could tell by her defensive body language that she's tense and pretty sullen.

"You know, if you would have told me what was going on, Will would have never have had the chance to hit you. He would've known that he would have had to deal with me," Dave said quietly reaching a hand over and covering JJ's. Sighing as she jerked her hand away and clutched it to her chest, Dave realized quite a bit more damage had been done to the woman beside him than he anticipated. Dave knew that JJ trusted him and that it was the memories making her nervous.

"JJ, I'm sorry if I over stepped the bounds or scared you." Dave whispered in the dark stillness of the car, hoping she'd talk to him. Sighing, he only hoped he could salvage their evening as he pulled into 'Patty's Bar and Grill'.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted By Our Past

AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. This chapter is not done with a beta. So please accept my apologizes before you read it. :) I am trying to get each chapter out as soon as I can. My beta is pretty busy and I didn't want to hold off any longer. So please, enjoy this chapter and I will try to get more updated soon. Hope you all had a fun, healthy and happy holidays and new year. Please don't forget to REVIEW after you read. Thanks a bunch!!!

Chapter 2

As Rossi and JJ walk into the Bar and Grill, JJ speaks up. "Dave, I'm sorry for being so aloof with you on the way here. Please forgive me." JJ and Dave walk to an empty table and sit down.

"JJ, there is no need to forgive you for anything. You have been through a lot. I'm sorry if I upset you by bring up a sore subject, Just know that I'm here if you need anything." Dave smiles and hands JJ a menu. JJ accepts it with a smile and relaxes a little bit.

"Thank you Dave. Ok, what's good here?" JJ asks looking at the menu. Dave watches her over him menu, thinking she is so cute.

"Well, the sirloin steak is great. The shrimp is good. Mmmm, the bacon cheeseburger is really good. What are you in the mood for?" Dave asks, trying to get a better idea of what she likes.

"I was going to stick with a salad. I've put on a few pounds with all this Will drama. So which salad is the best?" JJ asks, looking at the list of salads.

"Jennifer, you don't need to lose weight! You are beautiful the way you are. What made you believe you gained weight?" Dave's upset at this revelation. It had to be the brain washing of that ass, Will.

"Well, it all started with my cloths not fitting. Those type of things don't lie." JJ says, not taking her eyes off the menu. Not wanting to see Dave's disapproving eyes.

"Ok, tell me what size you wore before Will." Dave stares at JJ, waiting for the answer.

"Dave, women don't talk about that. That and their age." JJ smiles.

"What size? Be honest." Dave pushes.

"Size 6. Why?" JJ now looks at him with confusion.

"What was the last size of clothing you bought before you broke up with Will?" Dave asks, trying to delicately make his point.

"Size 3. What's your point, oh wise one?" JJ snaps sarcastically.

"Just that you might not be as big as you think. You just might be getting back to normal. Your normal size. Now, tell me what you want." Dave asks a little on the demanding side.

JJ felt a little better, but didn't like the idea of Dave telling her to do something. "I told you what I want. And please don't tell me what to do." JJ fidgeted, a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry JJ. I just want to make sure you get what you want. Not what you think you should have." Dave goes to reach for her hand. This time JJ doesn't pull away.

"That's nice of you Dave. But it's what I need. Thanks. Now, tell me what it is we needed to talk about?" JJ looks Dave in the eye. He loves that about her. How she seems to connect to everyone so easily. How looking into his eyes, she could see into his soul. He's surprised that JJ couldn't see the love that's deep for her.

"Uh, well. I don't know if it's the best time now." Dave's afraid he might scare her away after she just confessed that she might not be ready to love again right now. He didn't want to lose any leverage he might have now.

"Oh, Dave. Just tell me. It can't be that bad." JJ not realizing what she's pushing Dave to say.

"Ok, but just remember. I wasn't going to tell you yet." Dave pauses before he continues.

"Oh Dave! Are you sick?" JJ has concern in her eyes and on her face.

"Not in the sense you're thinking. JJ, I want to tell you that I think I'm in love with you. I would like to know if you would be willing to give me a chance." Dave squeezes her hand. He smiles at her with hope in her eyes.

JJ just stares at Dave in shock. She doesn't know how to respond to that tidbit of news. "Dave. I…I guess I don't understand. You and I never really have talked about anything personal. How could you think you love me?" JJ asks in confusion.

"JJ, I see you with victims and families of the victims. You are so caring and compassionate. You really care about them and you don't even know them. And you trust me enough to tell me what you haven't told the rest of the team. I'm very attracted to you. I have thought so since the moment I laid eyes on you." Dave leans over close to JJ and lightly touches her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. JJ in response to this, closed her eyes and just let the kiss happen.

In her mind, JJ can't comprehend the events that are currently unfolding. JJ has a thing for older men. Maybe that's why Will and her didn't work out. But David 'Player' Rossi was kissing her at this very moment and her heart starts to race. He is such a good kisser that she kicks her shoes off just so she could curl her toes with no problems. And this was just a mere peck.

That is, until JJ grabs Dave's head and pulls him closer for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Dave has no objections. They both let out little moans of pleasure. Until moments later, they pull apart in need of oxygen. It's silent for a moment. Dave breaks the awkward silence.

"Um, well. That was amazing. I wasn't sure if you were ready for something so…deep. But I was right." Dave grins.

"What do you mean you were right?" JJ smiles back at what she thinks is an inside joke.

"From the day I met you, I wondered if you tasted as sweet as you looked and sounded. And I bet all my royalties that you would." Dave smiles real big as he licked his lips.

"Well, Agent Rossi, I do believe that I was right as well." JJ smiles and winks at him as she wipes a little excess moisture off around her mouth.

"So, what were you right about Agent Jearau?" Now Dave is curious.

"I have never kissed a man with facial hair and the girls and I all wondered what it would be like to kiss the legendary, player FBI Agent Rossi. I had bet that it would sexy. The girls seem to think that it would be uncomfortable. Emily kissed this one guy with facial hair and vowed to never do it again. And of course, you know how our all knowing Pen is. She find most anything within liking." JJ stops, teasing Dave.

"So you thought it was sexy?" Dave chuckles. "Does this mean you'll allow me to kiss you like this again?" Dave watches the look JJ's giving.

"Hmm, maybe." JJ blushes just as the waitress stands in front of them.


End file.
